Three Little Words
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: This is a Damon/Alaric fic. Don't like. Don't read. Alaric let's it slip during sex that he loves Damon. Damon refuses to say the same...until, you know, he does. Sex of the gay kind.And emotions of the even gayer kind.


**My friend and I like to roleplay. This is what happens when we do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Little Words<strong>

Alaric is sitting on the couch of the boarding house when Damon walks in. Their relationship has taken off after the few months of Jenna's death and now Alaric finds it hard not to want to be with the vampire for every waking hour. He doesn't say this to Damon though. He knows he can't, that the vampire honestly can't take that. But that doesn't change what he's feeling.

"Hello," Damon says in that smarmy way of his, sitting down sexily next to Alaric. "Whatcha up to?"

He waves the book in front of Damon's face. "Reading?"

Damon smiles and gets closer and Alaric has a feeling that today was a tough day for the vampire, that maybe Catherine or Elena or somebody had gotten to him and he needed this, this...

Closeness.

"I have a better idea," he says.

Alaric puts down his book and feigns indifference. "Oh? Like what, pray tell?"

Damon is pressed against his side. "Me, you, and a whole lotta sex. A picture worth a thousand words don't you think?"

The sad thing is that Alaric will never pass up sex with Damon. He physically can't force himself to do it. "What else you got in mind?" he asks the vampire as his eyes go a bit dark.

"Plenty of foreplay leading up to that. And cuddling," as he says it, he smirks. "Lots of cuddling."

Alaric throws his book at Damon, and the vampire does him the courtesy of not catching the book mere inches from his face, lets it hit him as Alaric says sarcastically, "Afterward, I hope? Awesome. I'm such a stickler for post-sex cuddling. It's a necessity, of course. Just like I understand your fuck, eat, sleep, repeat necessity."

Damon gives a real laugh. "Eat and sleep aren't entirely necessary, you know. I _do not_ require sustenance. Just sex and post-sex cuddling." He wiggles his eyebrows. "You know, just so you don't feel like I'm 'objectifying' you." There's that smooth chuckle and Alaric tries not to be turned on by it. He tries to be riled up at Damon's teasing. He can't bring himself to, though.

"Oh well _thank_ _god_ for that!" Alaric says dryly, standing up and stretching, Damon's eyes following him. "'Cause I'd want you either way, you know... _inside me_." He smiles when Damon's eyes go dark, the veins bulging, and he watches as the vampire controls himself, in front of him in a moment and grabbing his arms.

"No biting _must_ stay a rule," Damon says as he licks at Alaric's neck, making the human shiver. "If you bite me I _will_ bite back." He kisses to Alaric's face and smiles, saying, "And we all know how _that_ could end."

Alaric's never breached the subject of being changed with Damon. He knows how Damon's own transformation ruined the man's life. But now, as Damon is sliding his shirt off, herding them up the stairs and over to the bedrooms that get barely any use, he says, "But... wouldn't you want me forever?"

There's a moment when they're outside the bedroom door, the one that is Damon's, that the vampire himself freezes, his hand at Alaric's zipper. He looks up into Alaric's eyes and says very calmly and softly, "That is _precisely_ why no biting _has_ to be a rule, Ric."

"But-" Alaric starts. He stops then. "You know what? No. We are having sex right now. I'm not arguing immortality with you while we're having sex. Nope. I'm enjoying your dick for once." He smiles as Damon shoves him hungrily into the room, his own clothes nearly shedding off of him. "How's _that_?"

Damon pushes him onto the soft, huge bed and whispers, "As long as you promise no biting."

Alaric pauses for a moment: Damon was still at that? Stubborn man. "I hate your version of compromise," he says, panting, getting harder and harder as Damon finishes undressing himself. He's going to just come in his pants if the damn vampire doesn't hurry up. "Yes, fine. No bites. Now can we _please_ get on with this?"

Damon smiles, finally unzipping Alaric and growling, "_Fuck yes_."

"Yes, _please_," Alaric says as his pants are finally off and his boxers are chucked and he and Damon finally get skin to skin. "Fucking would be nice right about _now_."

Damon chuckles dirtily and reaches under Alaric's knees, hooking them over his shoulders as he kneels in-between Alaric's legs. He's already hard and flushed and Alaric's rocking a whole body flush as the vampire slowly, achingly slowly, guides his dick to his starved entrance. There's a brief moment where Damon leans over to whisper, "You gotta relax Alaric, or this won't work." He does, because even though he's so worked up, Alaric knows he needs this more than anything and so does Damon.

Damon sinks right in, no prep, no nothing. That's how it's always been with them. It's rough, but it's beautiful. Damon is only just going in when he mumbles, "Vamp sex. Fuck yes. Particularly with _you_," he adds as an afterthought.

"Hop to it," Alaric manages to get out before he groans again at the pain, at the wonderful feelings its filling him with.

Damon hits bottom, all the way inside of Alaric, filling him up and feeling oh so good, smacking his prostate in the process. "You're better than your wife ever was," Damon says, seemingly unthinking.

Alaric bolts upright at that, which is pretty difficult to do with a penis up your ass, and Damon jets out of him at the pain of being sat on. Alaric could care less. What the fuck? Why the hell would he...? How could he say that? When they were having sex? What the hell? What? The? HELL?

Alaric is naked, yes, but he gets out of bed and bolts to the door. Damon's already there though, prone and still hard. "Fuck you Damon," he says, not knowing why he's feeling so mad, feeling horrible that he's not mad at Damon for sleeping with his wife, but at his wife for sleeping with Damon. He feels more betrayed that _Damon_ was shared than his wife.

And God that is sooo wrong, isn't it?

Damon leans in so close, that their lips almost touch and murmurs, "Yes Alaric. Fuck me." He winks.

Alaric pushes Damon away and into the hall but stays where he's standing. "You know, you always seem to know how to ruin the mood, Damon, always." He struggles to get his voice under control; because it's shaking, he's so mad. How could Damon just have said that? "Why would you _say_ that?"

Damon lets him get some distance between them, but he doesn't really budge. He's a vampire; Alaric's strength is nothing compared to Damon's. "Maybe because it's true," he says softly. He looks Alaric in the eyes. "And I would know."

At that moment, Alaric realizes something. That this is just how Damon thinks. He doesn't actually think that's an insult, but a compliment. He gets even angrier at Isobel, as he realizes that she was a cheating whore with no excuse when she slept with Damon, and Damon was just... just _Damon_, which was excuse enough. He sighs, bone-weary, because he can't stay mad at this idiot, he just _can't,_ and he extends a hand. "Fine. _Fine_. Take me away."

"Shut the fuck up," Damon says good-naturedly. He bats away Alaric's hand and rolls his eyes. "We don't need to be _that_ gay. You can make it to the bed without holding my hand. You know where it is."

Alaric sometimes wonders why he bothers with Damon at all.

Alaric laughs as he walks to the side, Damon coming back in and says, "I'd do what I'm asking, or else I'll just refuse to have sex with you. Seriously. And you won't rape me. You like my body too much."

Damon just laughs darkly, looking Alaric up and down and making him blush again. "It wouldn't be rape. I can read you like a book. Or I can see your, uh..." He points to Alaric's half-hard dick. "You're gonna go over the edge the second I lay a finger on you. But on the contrary; I _would_ rape you. You're a damn good fuck."

"You disgust me," Alaric says, not really meaning it as he walks to the bed because yes, he does want to get laid and Damon has a mighty fine cock to do it with. When he gets there, he turns around to see Damon following him and asks cheekily, "Remind me again why I put up with you?"

"You put up with me because..." Damon makes an up and down motion up he naked body. It is magnificent. "_Look at me_. Answer enough. Plus, to put in your gay terms, _we 'connect'_."

Alaric blushes, sitting on the edge of the messed up bed and tries not to blush because he's a grown man damnit! "Shut up. That's _not_ gay, that's the _truth_. We _do_ connect."

Damon lifts a perfectly tweezed eyebrow and says then, with another sly smirk, "Oh and three little words: Erotic. Vampire. Sex."

Alaric doesn't even think when he says, "I was thinking 'I love you' but whatever." And then he freezes and goes red, while he looks away. Because Alaric may have been feeling it but he's never said it before. Damon looks just as shocked, because he can see that Alaric really means it.

And Alaric really means it.

Damon is taken aback for a moment, feels something in his chest for just a second, but refuses to use that word after everything, so instead pushes Alaric down into the bed, pressing him into the mattress, and gives him a hard kiss. Alaric knows he must have felt something since Damon's not killing him yet, and goes with it. But he expects something later on during the cuddling stage, channels that into his kiss. And Damon knows what it is.

All that's going through Damon's head is that if he can tire Alaric out sufficiently, he'll just end up falling asleep in his arms, preferably before he even pulls out so that he doesn't even have to say a word. And if not, he can just try and compulse him.

Alaric looks him in the eyes then and gathers all his meager courage to ask, "What if I asked you if you loved me? What would you say?"

Damon straddles him and says, "I would kiss you a little harder."

Alaric feels a rush of passionate anger flow through him and practically yells, "You can't even tell me? Not once?" He sees that look in Damon's eyes, the look he get's before he goes and uses compulsion. The human rolls his eyes. "And I'm taking vervaine, you can't compulse me dumbass." Damon's face gets dark at that. "_Who_ would I tell?" Alaric asks him, a weird desperation in his voice. "I just want to _know_. If your answer is no, then that's fine. It changes nothing." He gets a determined look on his face and says it again, "I'll _never_ stop loving you."

Damon grimaces as if Alaric's words have physically harmed him and rolls his hips downward against Alaric's straining erection, trying to stop him from asking his incessant questions. He _can't_ answer him. He can't, he can't, he _just_ can't.

Alaric is smart though. He knows Damon, knows what he's trying to do. "Not gonna happen Damon. I love you." He swallows as he sees Damon's face crumble again. "I love you. I love you. I Alaric Saltzman, love you Damon Salvatore. And that will never change." He let's out a shaky breath and then growls, "_Ever_."

Damon leans over him, his lips brushing Alaric's ear, and practically growls, "I will _never_ let you turn out like Isobel, or Jenna, or Rose, or _any_ of them. I _will_ protect you, or I will _die_ trying."

That can't be it, Alaric thinks. He can't just want to protect me for the sake of being used as a sex-toy. He absolutely can't. He's startled for a minute before he swallows and says, "You could leave me for anyone, _any_ _woman_, who's better. What makes this promise different? Why would you do that for _me_?" He needs to know. Damon needs to tell him.

Damon gives him a reprimanding look and says, "Ric. You _are_ better. They aren't better. They're blood and sex, a warm body, sustenance at the most. You're... you're..._different_."

Alaric sits up at that, Damon sitting back. "Different Damon? Really?" He tries not to be so angry, but he can't help it. "If you don't love me then just _say it_!" he yells. "I'm a big boy, Salvatore, I can take it." His heart is going to break tonight. He knows it. He just knows it.

Damon sighs and rolls his eyes like he's bored, in that truly Damon way. "It's a stupid word," he says, trying to get Alaric to drop it, a cold fear that Alaric won't sliding up his spine. He knows Alaric is human. Humans die. Damon doesn't want another lost love. He couldn't survive it. Not with _Alaric_. Not with him.

Alaric looks him in the eyes and begs, "Yes, but its important to me." He sees that look in Damon's eyes. "And I know it's important to you too." He leans in close. "Please."

Damon closes his eyes and speaks in hushed undertones with them still closed, like he's going to regret what he's says next. "Alaric. Isobel is gone. Jenna just died and you're... Compromised. Caught in the crossfire and searching for comfort. You've never been with a man, never mind a vampire. It's all new and exciting and fun and it takes your mind off of things. That's all this is." His voice is barely a whisper in the end.

Alaric sits there, shocked Damon could ever say something like that. And then he growls and flips Damon over so that Alaric's straddling him now. He pins his arms down and says, "Now you listen hear, Damon Salvatore and you listen well. You are _not_ just some, some _diversion_ that 'takes my mind off of things'! I love you, you _idiot_. If you _listened_ once in a while instead of trying to guess what I mean you'd _realize_ that by now." He shoves down on Damon's arms a little harder and hisses, "Don't you _ever_ say that again. _Ever_."

"Mmm," Damon muses as though he doesn't have a care in the world, but there's a fragility he's hiding and his eyes can't hide it. "Controlling. The passive-aggressive history teacher finally let's go. Good for you Ric, good for you." His face hardens the. "Now get honest with yourself."

Alaric lets go of his arms and sits back, despairingly. "I can't fucking win, can I? the most fucking important thing to me won't even let me get close so that maybe he can get close back. Just tell me you don't love me and I'll stop," Alaric says, his voice whispery. "I'll stop all this and I'll just... I'll just go. I won't bother you again."

Damon sighs and his face becomes pained. "Alaric. I'm _not_ saying I don't love you. I'd _never_ say that. Because I'm a lot of things but a liar isn't..." He trails off and swallows. "A liar isn't one of those things."

Alaric feels like he is going to sob with frustration. "But _God_, what do I have to do to get you to say it _just_ _once_, just in front of _me_, so at least _I_ know. Just me? I could care less if the world knew or not, I just want to _hear_ _you_ say it. _Please_." He breaks, a few stray, traitorous tears rolling down his cheeks that he can't stop. When did this become an emotional battle? "Just..." He caresses Damon's stubbly cheek. "Just-please. Just once. That's all I want, all I _need_. Or else _nothing_ is worth it anymore Damon."

Damon's face is blank and cold, the world's most perfect poker-face. Damon doesn't care if the world knows it, he doesn't. He only cares that if he admits it, then that's vulnerability, that's how he gets hurt a-fucking-gain.

"Do you really think I could hurt you?" Alaric says, after seeing that look in Damon's eyes, the eyes that give away absolutely everything. "After _all_ of this? Do you _really think_ I'd stoop that low?" An angry buzz starts behind his eyes. "Fuck you Damon. _Seriously_?" His voice changes abruptly from angry to pleading. "How many times am I going to have to _tell_ _you_ I love you? How can I _prove_ this to you? Why are you _doing_ _this_ to me? God, _please_, Damon. I'm _begging_ you." And he was. He'd never begged in his life, but this time, Alaric was absolutely begging Damon to work with him here.

Damon suddenly bares his fangs and flips them again, pressing Alaric to the bed, his fangs glistening in the waning light coming in from the window. "_Stop_, Ric. This... this was supposed to be simple. _Easy_. You, me, bed, _easy_. You may not _intentionally_ hurt me, but then everyone does." Damon's voice is starting to sound hysteric. "Regardless of how you feel, you will _die_ someday. It's what humans _do_. How do you like _Jenna_ being gone? Hmmm?" Damon's face is inches from his now. "No good? No? _Exactly_. And it happens to me _all the damn time_. So _many_ times. And you're too _important_. Too _different_." He swallows harshly. When he speaks again, his voice is so low, and he's speaking so slowly. "The _second_ I admit it, that's the _end_ for me. That's a fatal flaw."

Alaric feels his heart pounding in his chest as Damon looks down on him with such sadness, actually believing everything he said. "No it's not," Alaric says, making Damon look at him. He continues, quietly. "Loving somebody is a _strength_. It proves that you've bonded into _one_ stronger soul." He looks Damon in those big, blue eyes that would be filling up with tears if he wasn't, well, _Damon_. "Tell me if you love me or not Damon. _Now_. _Right now_. Nothing else matters besides that, not after you've said it. _Nothing_. So tell me _now_. Just so I know."

There's a moment of silence so great that Alaric thinks the vampire is just going to kick him out, or throw him out. And then, Damon beds so their faces are right in front of the others and growls, "_Fuck_ _you_ Ric. Very much." And then his voice breaks and cracks as he whispers, "_I love you. Ok_?" Damon sits back, shaking a bit and says in a voice that's so wrecked, "So there goes _that._ I'm doing it _again_. Loving only to lose."

But Alaric is just staring at Damon in amazement. He'd said it. He'd actually said it and Alaric had thought he wouldn't.

Had thought he couldn't.

He surges up from under Damon then, tackling him with a searing kiss and back onto the bed. "_God_, you're not losing _anything_, I swear to you. I'm not going _anywhere_. We're gonna figure this out. I have a few things on my mind already." Damon's eyes are sooo black. "_But first_..." And then he licks down Damon's chest, the vampire's breath hitching as he moans a bit. "You just said you loved me," and now Alaric is smiling as he speaks. "I think that deserves a reward. And since we got a bit sidetracked before..." There's a moment when Damon is hanging on his every word so Alaric basks in ti as long as he can, since it's not likely to happen again any time soon. "Wanna make good on that threat and fuck me? Very much? I'll love you even more if you do," he teases as he feels Damon under him. "And that's surprisingly hard seeing as I've given you my absolute all." The last part is so serious that Alaric can't remember the last time he was that serious.

He thinks that's appropriate for the situation.

Damon just growls huskily and flips them over one last time so that Alaric is on his back and moves his lips down Alaric's neck, brushing the tip of a fang along his skin ever so lightly, while bucking into him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alaric gasps. "I am yours Damon," he says, knowing that the vampire will get high off the thought of possession and domination. "So perfectly and utterly yours. No one else's. I swear. I love you."

Damon doesn't hold back that night. He pounds his cock into Alaric so hard that the human is sure he might actually be bleeding a bit from down there. But they are pressed together, skin tight the entire time, never saying a word, looking into each other's eyes. They keep their eyes open when they come, Alaric spurting between them, getting both their stomachs sticky, and Damon spurting inside Alaric, cum filling the human up, searing hot and wet, dribbling out his loose hole.

Damon's actually a little spent when he pulls his soft dick out, malleable and sensitive and Alaric is already almost half asleep. It seems Damon's plan to tire him out works after all, although now he doesn't have to worry about not saying those three little words that changed everything between them.

Alaric falls asleep. Right in Damon's arms, _definitely_ _cuddling_, the small man pressed up to a creature from the darkest of fairy-tales and feeling absolutely, completely safe, safer than he's ever felt.

Damon waits a while, waits until he's sure that Alaric is without a doubt sleeping, before he kisses Alaric's neck lightly and whispers, in the darkness of the room, "I do love you Ric," as if he's reassuring himself that saying it more than once will make everything work out.

"_Forever_."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Ok? I was Alaric and she was Damon. She plays a pretty good Damon. It was night and we got bored and decided to text. So yeah, we are freaks. So tell me what you think guys, I'd appreciate it! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
